Porque te conocí
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Un crossover de Princess Princess y Prince of tennis. Ootori es aceptado en la escuela Fujimori, donde es postulado para ser princesa. ¡ChouShi, IzuChou, AtoShi, TakiShi, YuuToru, y otras! Shonen-ai, cayendo en yaoi
1. Aceptado

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un fic crossover de Princess Princess y Prince of tennis. **

**¡Ojalá les guste, fanáticos del yaoi! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capitulo 1**

Choutarou caminaba por el Hyotei, iba a decirles a sus amigos que había sido aceptado en la escuela que quería, ¡¿que mejor?! ¡Había entrado becado!

-Ootori, ¿qué sucede? – Dijo el joven capitán mientras lo veía.

-¡Lo que pasa es que por fin me han resuelto en Fujimori! – Gritó emocionado Ootori.

-Es verdad, te vas a estudiar fuera de Hyotei la preparatoria... – Dijo el chico de lentes mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Que cruel, tu scud serve nos hubiera sido util. – Dijo Gakuto mientras sonreía.

Shishido camino al lado de Ootori, con el portafolio en la mano. Aun no sabía que pasaba...

-Choutarou, ¿por qué tanta gente?

-¡Shishido-san! Etto... hubiese preferido decírtelo a solas, pero ya que estas aquí... –Todos vieron a Choutarou, el cual sonrió levantando el sobre... –Shishido-san, ¡fui aceptado en la Fujimori!

Shishido sintió un vacio en el estomago y dio un paso atrás...

-Y así, colapso la silver pair... – Dijo burlonamente el chico de gafas.

-Eso duele... ¿no pudo ser más amable? – Gruñó Gakuto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Bueno, importa poco. Ahora yo tendré que cubrir su puesto. Gracias Ootori, no podría mejorar más mi vida... – Sonrió Taki mientras veía a Shishido.

Shishido bajó la mirada...

_- ¡Vamos, Shishido! No seas idiota_... – Se dijo el pelirrojo mientras clavaba su mirada en el chico de gorra.

-Vaya, Choutarou, esa era la que estabas buscando, ¿no? ¡Es-Esperemos que te vaya bien!

-Arigato, aunque no me inscribiré al club de tennis. Intentaré ser intermedio. Quiero dedicarme de lleno a la música ahora... –Shishido asintió. Había tantas cosas en su pecho que tenía que decirle. Bajó la mirada y sonrió...

-Ah, disculpa, se me hace tarde. Te llamo luego...

-Uhn...

-Aho ¬¬ - Dijeron todos sus amigos mientras veían al chico de gorra.

-Bueno, ¡me voy! Tengo que ir a la escuela y se me hace tarde ^^

-Suerte... –Dijo sonriente Gakuto.

Todos vieron a Choutarou mientras se iba corriendo...

- ¿Shishido lo dejará así? – Preguntó Atobe mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Déjalo, así está bien. No se puede ser más idiota... – Sonrió Taki.


	2. Lo malo de lo bueno

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, les dejo el capítulo dos.**

**Introduzco a las princesas nuevas que salen en el manga**

**Espero les guste ^^**

**Capitulo 2**

Choutarou caminaba por los pasillos del Fujimori, estaba bastante emocionado. Iba caminando detrás del director, asintiendo a lo que decía...

- Ya que te quedarás, seguro te vuelves una...

Choutarou asintió sonriendo, pero dejó de asentir al oír "una"... - ¿Nani?

El director sonrió y abrió la puerta del salón... – Hoy llego un nuevo estudiante nuevo. Chicos, quiero que le den la bienvenida... –Dijo mientras movía la mano. Choutarou entró al salón, todos los chicos fijaron su mirada en el... – El es Ootori Choutarou...

- D-Dozo. Me gusta el tennis y tocar el piano. Quisiera llevarme bien con ustedes... – Los chicos sonrieron sonrojados. - _¿Nani?_ o.ó – Se preguntó el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

El director empujó a Choutarou mientras señalaba un lugar en medio de la fila. Tras unas palabras salió del salón. Choutarou se sentó en su lugar y no dijo nada...

-Te acostumbraras... – Dijo su compañero de al lado.

-¿¡AH!?

-Digo que te acostumbraras. Soy Izumi Tomoe...

Ootori se sonrojó al ver al chico con el pelo casi tocando el hombro, rubio que sonreía estirando la mano... –Mucho gusto...

-Espero no te moleste, pero me gustaría mostrarte toda la escuela. Seguro Sakamoto-san lo hará el mismo dentro de un rato, pero me gustan los compañeros nuevos...

Ootori asintió.

Shishido veía su celular mientras su profesor de inglés hablaba...

-Zzzz... – Jirou parecía estar en una muy buena siesta a mitad de la clase.

-¿¡_Ese Jirou ya se volvió a dormir_!? –Shishido volvió a ver su celular mientras se recostaba en el pupitre. Comenzó a teclear unos números... "_¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Todo como esperabas? ¡Saludos!_"... y lo mandó "_Choutarou_"... –Espero... que esté bien...

El recreo comenzó. Ootori sacó su celular... –Tengo un mensaje... – Pero este se apagó... –Diablos... ¡se me ha acabado la batería!

Izumi tomó la mano de Ootori... – Ootori-kun, ven, quiero presentare a algunos amigos...

Choutarou asintió mientras dejaba su móvil en la mochila. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos...

-¡Hey, Matsuoka! – Izumi le gritó a un chico de gafas. El chico lo volteó a ver sin decir nada...

- Hola, Izumi, ¿es nuevo en tu salón?

-Uhn, pero... es perfecto para ser la tercera...

- Si, es alto. Tiene esa mirada inocente...

- ¿Lo llevamos con Toru-kun y los demás?

-¡Es una gran idea!

-¿Nan-Nani? o.ó – Preguntó Ootori mientras los veía sin entender. Los chicos tomaron de las manos a Ootori y se lo llevaron corriendo.

Shishido tomó una cucharada de pudin y vio su celular de nuevo... – Choutarou... ¡¿por qué no me respondes?!

-¿Está todo bien? – Dijo Atobe mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Perfectamente....

-¿Cómo le va a Ootori?

-¿Lo debería saber? – Dijo el chico mientras mordía su cuchara.

-Eran la gran silver pair. Seguro le mandaste un mensaje a primera hora, ¿ne, Kabaji? – Sonrió Atobe mientras veía a la derecha.

-Usu... – Respondió su buen amigo moreno.

Shishido se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza mientras mordía la cuchara. Guardó su celular y suspiró... – El no ha respondido el mensaje...

Todos veían fijamente a Ootori. Yuujiroh sonrió al ver que estaba un poco extrañado...

- Se te darán esos beneficios. Eres perfecto para ser una Princesa... – Sonrió el rubio.

-No lo culpo por pensarlo tanto... – Gruñó Mikoto.

-Vestirme como mujer y hacerlo no es el problema... – Ootori se sonrojó y bajó la mirada...

-¡No digas que no son suficientes beneficios! – Gritó Matsuoka mientras lo veía fijamente.

-¡Podrías hacerlo, Ootori-kun! – Sonrió Izumi.

-_Y... ¿que diría al verme así Shishido-san? _

[ESCENA EN MENTE DE OOTORI]

-¡Choutarou! ¿Qué traes puesto? – Grita Shishido eufórico mientras lo señala.

El chico trae puesto un vestido gris, y una peluca del tono de su cabello...

-¡Shi-Shishido-san, puedo explicarlo! – Shishido lo detiene con una mano y empuña la otra... – S-Shishido-san...

-Sólo existe una explicación para esto. Choutarou, tú... ¡eres un enfermo! T0T

-¡Iie, Iie, Shishido-saaaaaaaan!

[FIN]

Ootori se quedó helado.

-Ootori-saaaan... ¡no te desvanezcas! – Izumi lo tomó mientras gritaba.

-¡Vuelve en ti! – Gritó Matsuoka mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Hay una chica? – Preguntó amablemente Toru.

Todos vieron fijamente al moreno. Choutarou movió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente...

-Entonces… ¿hay un chico? – Dijo Yuujiroh mientras veía de reojo a Toru, el cual se sonrojó y volteó la mirada. Choutarou se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se encogió de hombros...

-Ootori-san... – Sonrió Izumi.

-No imaginaba que tu... – Matsuoka se encogió de hombros.

-¡Iie! No, yo no... lo que pasa es que si mi senpai me viese vestido de chica...

-Tus senpais están muy lejos de aquí, eso no sucederá. Lo podrás hacer, ¿no? – Dijo Mikoto mientras se recargaba en el sillón.

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón... – Izumi y Matsuoka sonrieron... - ¡Lo hare!

-Perfecto... – Sonrió Toru.

Shishido caminaba por los pasillos con su portafolio en la mano. Taki lo detuvo...

-Te ves distraído... – Dijo Taki.

-N-No se por qué lo digas...

-Es por Ootori. Es normal que lo extrañes...

-No te confundas. El era un muy buen compañero de dobles. – El chico desvió la mirada. Taki sonrió.

- Quiero ser tan bueno como Ootori lo era para ti... inclusive mejor...

Shishido arqueó una ceja, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando... – Ya veremos...

Choutarou caminaba a los dormitorios con Izumi...

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ten mi celular... – Le dijo el rubio.

-¿Nani?

- Hace un rato dijiste que te habían mandado un mensaje. Respóndelo en el mío...

Choutarou sonrió. No era necesario leer el mensaje, comenzó a marcar...

-¿Moshi Moshi? – Dijo el chico de gorra mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¡Shishido-san! Gomen, mi... celular se quedó sin batería...

-No te preocupes... ¿qué tal tu día?

-Todo de maravilla... me... uní a un club... – Sonrió Choutarou mientras veía a Izumi.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¿Tennis? ¿Piano? ¿Violín?

Choutarou lo recordó: había olvidado pedir informes de esos clubs... – Me uní al de clarinete... algo que todavía no se.

-Siempre aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Choutarou... eres genial...

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras Choutarou se sonrojaba...

-Ootori-kun, date prisa, por favor... – Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai, Izumi-san! Shishido-san, debo colgar. Te llamo luego...

-Ha... – Ootori colgó antes de que terminara. Shishido guardo su celular, ¿quién era ese tal Izumi?


	3. Princesa Ootori, te extraño

**Bien, les dejo un capítulo más**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Capítulo 3**

Ootori se sentó en las escaleras mientras se quitaba los tacones...

-Me matan estos pequeños tacones.

-Hoy tuvimos que darles ánimos a los chicos de basquetbol, es increíble... – Dijo Matsuoka mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Ne, Ootori-kun, ¿No te inscribiste al club de tennis? – Sonrió Izumi mientras se sentaba al lado de Ootori.

-Iie, quería inscribirme al club de música

-¡Que maravilla! ¿Qué instrumento vas a tocar? – Preguntó Matsuoka mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Toco el piano y el violín. Intentaré tocar el clarinete... –Dijo Choutarou mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho a Shishido...

-Ah, que interesante. – Dijo Izumi mientras se daba la vuelta

-¿Se molestó? – Matsuoka cruzó los brazos mientras veía Ootori.

-¿Nani? – Se preguntó el chico de pelo grisáceo mientras veía a Izumi de lejos.

Y volviendo a Hyotei, el entrenamiento matutino estaba empezando

-Con un demonio... – Gruñó Shishido mientras se tumbaba al suelo.

-Acéptalo, extrañas a Ootori. – Dijo Oshitari mientras lo veía.

-¿Por qué no lo vas a visitar, y ya? – Preguntó curioso Gakuto.

-¡No puedo! ¡Si lo visito así como si nada, pensara mal!

-¡Que infantil eres! – Dijo Atobe mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Atobe, ¡tu me acompañarás!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo acepte? – Dijo molesto el capitán.

-Si voy contigo no pensara mal. Así creerá que sólo lo visito de pura casualidad *w*

-En serio, eres MUY infantil. – Volvió a tomar agua Atobe.

-¡Iremos el viernes! – Le gritó Shishido mientras se alejaba.

Y así, en el recreo del colegio Fujimori

-¿Un festival? – Dijo Ootori mientras abría los ojos.

-Vienen estudiantes de otros colegios y se les permite la entrada a familiares y amistades. Es un simple festival, ustedes serán el centro de atención... – Sonrió Toru.

- Si no invitas a tus senpais, no tendrás problemas. – Le sugirió Matsuoka.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Izumi mientras veía a Ootori.

- Ah. – Dijo Ootori mientras veía al techo.

-Será este viernes, por si quieren invitar a alguien... – Agregó Yuujiroh.

-¡Haaaai! – Asintieron los tres mientras se levantaban del sillón.

Las clases terminaron. Choutarou estaba en el salón de música, tocando una pieza de Vivaldi. Izumi entró con lentitud y lo observó desde la puerta...

-Maravilloso. – Murmuró el rubio.

-¡Izumi-san! ¡No te oí entrar! Gomen, adoro esta pieza...

- Tocas muy bien, no me sorprende que quisieras entrar al club...

- Se lo debo a nuestro Kantoku... – Dijo el chico mientras sonreía y acariciaba las teclas.

-¿También enseñaba piano?

-Es profesor de música

-Aaaah. – Dijo mientras sonreía y acomodaba el cabello de Choutarou. – Ootori-kun, eres un chico único, no cambies por favor. – Dijo mientras sonreía. El chico se sonrojó y vio al suelo.

-A-Arigato.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! – Dijo Izumi mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba al chico sentado frente al piano sin decir nada....


End file.
